Khadgar
thumb|A statue of Khadgar in Stormwind Archmage Khadgar was one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived, one of the greatest heroes of the Alliance during the Second War, and the Supreme Commander of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. Apprenticeship with Medivh At a young age, Khadgar was sent by the Kirin Tor to apprentice under Medivh in his tower at Karazhan. At first, Khadgar believed Medivh to be nothing more than he appeared to be, a kindly, old, if slightly eccentric wizard, but it wasn't long before he began to sense something was drastically wrong with his master. Though he never suspected that Medivh was actually being controlled by Sargeras, the Dark Titan, he became suspicious of his master's actions and motives. Eventually, he unravelled Medivh's plot to open a portal between Azeroth and Draenor, after meeting a Horde emmisary, the half-orc assassin Garona. Knowing it was already too late to stop the Dark Portal from opening further, Khadgar and Garona rushed to King Llane Wrynn of Azeroth for help. The pair, along with Lord Anduin Lothar and a group of soldiers returned to Karazhan to find Medivh in psychic link with the orc warlock Gul'dan. Khadgar managed to defeat Medivh in magical combat, banishing both his soul, and that of Sargeras who was controlling him. Medivh himself was slain by Lothar. The Second War Following Medivh's death and the fall of Stormwind to the orcs, Khadgar fled north with Lord Lothar and the rest of the refugees to Lordaeron. He spent the Second War fighting with the Alliance of Lordaeron, all the while studying Medivh's spells and the nature of the Dark Portal. When the tide of the war turned and the Alliance managed to push the Horde back to the Portal itself, Khadgar attempted to destroy the Dark Portal, effectively severing the link between Azeroth and Draenor. The rift between worlds remained, however. To guard against a second attack from Draenor, Khadgar oversaw the construction of Nethergarde Keep in the Black Morass. The Alliance Expedition Khadgar's fears would be validated only a year after Nethergarde's completion, when the portal opened again, and orc forces began pouring out, striking strategically to steal powerful artifacts. Fearing a second invasion, Khadgar led an Alliance Expedition to the orc homeworld, where he quickly discovered that the situation was even worse than he had feared. The orcs, under the leadership of the shaman Ner'zhul, were planning on opening doorways to new worlds for the Horde to plunder. Unable to stop Ner'zhul from opening his portals, and unable to contain the terrible energies they unleashed, the archmage used Medivh's spellbook to close the Dark Portal from the other side, thereby shielding Azeroth from the final cataclysm of Draenor's destruction. The fate of the expedition after this point is unknown. (Although players know that the Alliance forces as well as most of the horde forces escaped into one of the seven rifts opened to Outlands). Archmage Khadgar has since been immortalized in stone, along with the other leaders from the expeditionary force, in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind. He also has a herb named after him, Khadgar's Whisker. His essays on Dimensional Convergence are also highly valued by the mages of Stormwind and Nethergarde. Khadgar and the Burning Crusade thumb|Khadgar in the Burning Crusade According to Jeff Kaplan: :"If you're Alliance you'll go to this base called Honor Hold, well Danath is actually there. And you'll run into him and eventually as the expansion plays out from zone to zone you'll run into all the heroes from the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind." (E3 2006) Unless something is changed during the Beta, it is pretty much confirmed that Khadgar will make a comeback to the WarCraft universe, most likely in Outland. He could either be an Alliance NPC (perhaps some sort of "Outland faction leader"?) or a neutral NPC representing the need of the Alliance and the Horde to work together to defeat the Burning Legion (much like the Argent Dawn in Azeroth, which encourages the rival factions to ally against the Scourge). In fact, one can read this in the December 2005 issue of CGW: :"The Burning Crusade," says Metzen, " is the Burning Legion's ongoing war to snuff out life in the universe, to put it mildy." Khadgar explains to the varied races of Azeroth that although they may have withstood the Burning Legion twice, the bad guys are still marching across the unverse, burning planets and crushing everyone in their path — and that moral heroes (like you) must join the fight. Let's not forget, however, that the other WarCraft II heroes will be Alliance NPCs (Danath confirmed, and there is an Alliance town named after Alleria in Outland). Whatever happens in the expansion, we can only guess that Khadgar will be an extremely powerful NPC, as he is known to be one of the most powerful mages in the WarCraft universe. ''Update: As of Burning Crusade version 2.0.0.5991 (beta), Khadgar is at Shattrath City's center. He is working with the Naaru to combat the Burning Legion not only in Outland, but on other worlds as well.'' Statistics of Khadgar from Warcraft II * 120 HP (+100% more than a regular mage) * Armor 3 (regular mages have no armor) * Damage 8-16 (+85% more than a regular mage) * Sight 9 (same as a regular mage) * Speed 8 (same as a regular mage) * Range 6 (+200% more than a regular mage) * Mana 200 (same as a regular mage) * Abilities ** Fireball (line damage) ** Slow (lowers target's movement speed and attack rate) ** Polymorph (permanently turns target into a defenseless critter) ** Invisiblity (makes target temporarily invisible until it either attacks or casts a spell) ** Flame Shield (AoE damage around target unit) ** Blizzard (ranged AoE damage) Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Alliance NPCs Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters